Yugi Meets Yami
by Stormrose Dewleaf
Summary: An earlier story of mine, so it's not all that good. Yugi completes the puzzle and meets Yami, but they have some problems getting along. A very OOC semi-AU.
1. First Meeting

**Chapter 1  
First Meeting**

This was one of my earliest stories, so it's kinda…well…lame, but I wanted to post it anyway 'cause the general idea was funny (or at least I though it was). It's probably…or definitely…not accurate with the actual anime. The main difference is Yami actually appearing to Yugi when Yugi first puts together the puzzle instead of after Duelist Kingdom. Basically this is about Yugi and Yami trying to deal with each other when they first meet.

* * *

Solomon handed Yugi the box. "Here, Yugi." 

"What is it, Grampa?"

"It's a puzzle. See if you can put it together."

"Thanks!" Yugi sat down and began working on the puzzle. After working on it nonstop for weeks, he finished it. "Finally!" He put it around his neck, and Yami appeared instantly, sitting on his bed. "Yahhh!" Yugi dived underneath the bed.

Yami looked around and blinked. "Where am I? How did I get here?" He peered down underneath the bed. "Who are you?"

"Y-y-you f-f-f-first," quaked Yugi.

Yami rubbed his head. "I'm the pharaoh of Egypt, of course. It's a little fuzzy..." He happened to glance down. "Ahh! What in the name of the Shadow Realm am I wearing?"

Yugi crept forward a little bit. "Ph-pharaoh of Egypt? O...kay...let's try this again. Other than an obvious nutcase, who are you?"

"I've been known by many names. Yami, Yu-Gi-Oh...like I said, I'm the pharaoh."

Yugi snorted. "Yeah right," he muttered. He wasn't feeling quite as scared now. As nuts as this guy was, so far he didn't seem to mean any harm. "Anyway, I'm not callin' you Yu-Gi-Oh. That just sounds weird, especially as close as it is to my name."

"What is your name?"

"Yugi Moto."

"Nice to meet you, Yugi." He looked down at his clothes again and shuddered. "Somehow I don't think I'm in Egypt anymore."

"Yeah, well, ya sure ain't in Kansas," said Yugi under his breath. He crawled out from under the bed and stood up. "Hey...What are _you _doin' wearin' my puzzle? How're you doin' that when _I'm _still wearin' my puzzle?"

"Uh, _your_ puzzle? I'll have you know, shorty, that this puzzle belongs to _me._ It's the source of my power."

"Shorty? Watch it, whacko, 'cause I...I...I just...realized...that you're...transparent..." Yugi sat down hard on the bed, his face pale. "You...you're a...a...a..."

A realizing expression crossed Yami's face. "Oh yeah, now I remember. I've been residing in the puzzle as a spirit for the past five thousand years...Uh...Yugi?"

Yugi had fainted.

* * *

Short, I know. Again, it was one of my earliest. They're OOC, but that was pretty much on purpose. Well, review and tell me what you think. Next chapter will be funnier (I hope). 


	2. Shut Up

**Chapter Two  
Shut Up**

"Yugi? Yugi?" 

Yugi kept his eyes shut. "That was just a dream," he muttered. "I must have fallen asleep. I only dreamed that a five-thousand-year-old Egyptian pharaoh lives in my puzzle. That's all it was. Just a dream." He slowly opened his eyes and groaned. "And I'm still asleep."

"Actually, you're awake now," said Yami. "You fainted. I'm not a dream. And it's _my_ puzzle."

Yugi turned over and buried his head under a pillow. "Stop arguin' with me. I'll decide if I'm asleep or not, thank you. An' the puzzle belongs to me. Grampa gave it to me."

Yami pulled the pillow away. "Get up, Yugi. I wanna ask you some questions."

"Huh, you really must be a pharaoh," muttered Yugi, pulling the pillow back over his head. "You're certainly bossy enough."

"Hey, I'm not bossy!"

Yugi scoffed skeptically. "What, the word 'please' didn't exist five thousand years ago?"

"No need to get sarcastic with me, shorty."

"Quit callin' me shorty."

"Quit callin' me bossy."

"Shut up."

"Oh, you said _I_ was bossy?"

"Shut up."

"Is that all you're going to say?"

"Shut up."

"I guess so."

"Shut up."

"You sure have a limited vocabulary."

"Shut up."

"Are you going to say that all day?"

"Shut up."

"Why do I even keep asking you questions?" muttered Yugi to himself.

"Shut up."

"I wasn't even talking to you!"

"Shut up."

Yami sighed.

"Shut up."

"What -- "

"Shut up."

"There's something seriously wrong with you."

"Shut up."

Yami looked at Yugi warily and began edging away, nearly tripping over something in Yugi's floor.

"Shut up."

Yami crossed his arms and glared at Yugi. "Look, shorty, I'm gonna be around for a while, so we're gonna have to learn to get along with each other."

A slightly scared expression appeared on Yugi's face. "Wh-what do you mean, you're gonna be around for a while?"

"When someone successfully puts together my puzzle and puts it on, then I become a part of them. From now on, I'm sort of like your alter ego. I reside in your mind as well as my puzzle..."

"You mean my puzzle."

Yami sighed and put a hand over his eyes. "Alright, how 'bout it's _our_ puzzle?"

"Oh, alright."

"Now, I reside in your mind as well as..."

"You mean you're just a figment of my imagination? Good! So if I imagine that you're not here, then you won't be!"

"Will you stop interrupting me? As I was saying, I reside in your mind as well as my puzzle, and you and I can share your body, or I can take over completely."

"Oh, no you don't. I'm gonna find some way to get rid of you."

Yami smirked. "Good luck. I will, however," he added, "make a deal with you. Duel me, and if you win, though you can't get rid of me I will leave you alone."

"And if you win?"

"You admit the puzzle is mine and I get to take over whenever I want."

"Wait...how do you know about the Duel Monsters game anyway?"

"Oh, good, I was afraid dueling wouldn't be around after five thousand years. You _do_ duel, right?"

Yugi pulled out his deck. "Sure I duel. Grampa gave me this deck, too. And, you're in a card shop. Grampa sells Duel Monsters cards."

Yami looked at Yugi's deck curiously. "Cards? What happened to the stone tablets that the monsters reside in?"

Yugi looked at him suspiciously. "Stone tablets? O...kay, now going back to thinking you're some sort of whacko. Maximillion Pegasus invented Duel Monsters."

Yami made a disbelieving noise in the back of his throat. "We Egyptians harnessed the power of the Shadow Monsters. And if you don't think so, then how do you explain how I know that the Dark Magician's attack is Dark Magic Attack? How do I know Blue-Eyes White Dragon's attack is White Lightning?"

Yugi looked surprised. "How do you know about Blue-Eyes? There's only four of those cards left in existence."

"Told ya," said Yami smugly. "And I'm the number one duelist as well. My Dark Magician has never let me down."

"The Dark Magician is your favorite monster?"

"Yes. Why are you so surprised?"

"Because it's _my_ favorite monster!"

Yami nodded. "Well, that makes sense."

"Huh?"

"Destiny has chosen you to receive the puzzle. Did you think it was mere coincidence that you and I look alike, and we both have the same favorite monster?"

"Wha -- destiny? What're you talkin' about now? And we do _not_ look that much alike."

"You're right. I'm _much_ better looking. And taller."

"Watch it, buster. Why don't you just go poof, or whatever you ghost-spirit things do?"

Yami looked highly affronted. "I do not go 'poof'."

"Shut up."

"Don't start."

"Shut up."

"Yugi -- "

"Shut up."

"Would you -- "

"Shut up."

* * *

I've gotta work on the next chapter, so it probably won't be up so quickly. I just got this one up so soon because it was already typed up…well, a while ago anyway. Last year, I dunno. It's been a while. 

Aurora – You just said 'a while' twice in the same paragraph.

I'm well aware of that.

Aurora – So you're not gonna change it to make you sound less repetitive?

Would you go away? With you around, I'm also well aware of how Yugi feels in this story.

Aurora – Are you saying I'm an annoying yami?

Yes.

Aurora – (smirks) Thanks for the compliment.

(sweatdrops)


	3. Time To Duel, Or So We Thought

**Chapter 3  
Time To Duel!…Or…So We Thought**

Now, I know Yugi wasn't friends with the others until AFTER he put together the puzzle, but we're gonna change that here. Just for the heck of it, he's already friends with Joey, Tristan, Tea, and Ryou.

* * *

Yugi shuffled his deck. "Well, let's start the duel." 

Yami shifted uncomfortably. "Um…"

Yugi looked at him curiously. "What is it?"

"I can't read your language."

Yugi's hands stopped moving as he stared at the pharaoh. "You're kidding me, right?"

Yami shook his head. "Unless you have cards written in hieroglyphics, we can't duel."

Yugi fell off the bed anime style. "You mean you challenged me to a duel and you can't even read?"

Yami frowned. "I didn't say I couldn't _read_. I said I couldn't read _your language_."

"You can speak it well enough, can't you?"

"That comes from you, I think, since you're my reincarnation. I don't know _why_ I can speak it, I just can. I just can't read it."

"Have you even tried?"

"I glanced at the card; couldn't make heads or tails of it."

Yugi rolled his eyes. "Let's try something." Covering up the picture on a card from his deck, he held it out. "Try to sound out the description at the bottom."

Yami tilted his head. "Okay, that's weird. I…know the names of those symbols, and _kinda_ know the sounds they make."

"So sound it out already."

Yami did so, though haltingly. "A…deh…deh-ley………deh-ley-kayt…eh…teh……deh-ley-kay-teh……eh…luh……eh-luff…"

"A delicate elf," helped Yugi gently.

"A delicate elf…tuh…huh…ah…tuh…tuh-at…tat…A delicate elf tat…"

"That."

"A delicate elf that…that…" He stared at the next word before flopping back on the bed. "Reading this stuff is tiring," he moaned. "How do you do it, shorty?"

Yugi, though he had been greatly annoyed by the apparition, had begun feeling somewhat sorry for him – until the insult. "Would you stop calling me shorty?!" he yelled. "I can't help it if I'm small-boned!"

Yami smirked. "Yeah, but if we compare you to a baby rabbit, then – Oh wait, then you'd still look small-boned." He laughed as Yugi threw a pillow at him.

Solomon's voice wafted up the stairs. "Yugi, your friends are here!"

Yugi's eyes widened. "Uh…oh…I completely forgot…" He looked around wildly as approaching footsteps grew louder. He shoved Yami into the closet.

"Gah! Yugi, what – "

"Just stay in there and be quiet!" hissed the teen. "You even think of making a single noise – " He slammed the door shut just as the bedroom door came open.

"Hey Yuge!…Whatcha doing over by the closet?"

"I…I just finished cleaning my room."

Joey flopped on the bed. "Wuteva. Hey, Ryou's got this freaky necklace that looks kinda like that puzzle thing you've been working on."

Yugi looked interested. "Really? D'ya have it with you?"

Ryou nodded and tugged on a string around his neck, pulling out an object hidden under his shirt. "It's really rather strange," he said in his soft accent. "My father sent it home, said he found it in a bazaar – "

"Bizarre? How can you find something in a bizarre?"

"_Bazaar,_ Joey. B-A-Z-A-A-R. It's like a marketplace."

"Oh."

They talked about random things for a while before Solomon called them. "Lunch is ready, kids!"

"Lunch!" Joey and Tristan jumped off the bed and fought each other all the way downstairs, leaving Tea, Ryou, and Yugi staring after them.

Tea sighed. "I'd better go and help your grampa make sure they don't kill each other." She stopped at the door and looked back. "Aren't you two coming?"

"I'll be right down," said Yugi, wanting to check on Yami.

"I wanted to speak with Yugi about something," said Ryou. Yugi suppressed a groan; he hoped Ryou wouldn't take too long. He had a feeling that Yami was _really_ ticked.

"Well, okay."

When the door shut, Ryou turned to Yugi. "Hey Yugi? The puzzle you've been working on…Have you finished it yet?"

Yugi nodded hesitantly. "Yes…I finished it this morning."

Ryou also seemed hesitant about something. "Um…Have you…noticed anything?"

"Like what?"

"Well – " He froze as they heard thumps. Thumps that came from the closet. Yugi paled. "What was that?" asked Ryou curiously.

"Nothing!" squeaked Yugi.

"Yugi, let me out!" yelled Yami.

Ryou stood up and went to the closet before Yugi could stop him. "Erm…Hello."

"Hi," said Yami shortly. He glared at Yugi. "What's the big idea? I've been in there for an _hour_! It's _cramped_ in there!"

"Oh, shut up already."

Yugi blinked as a mirror image of Ryou appeared. "Um…"

Ryou sighed. "Yugi, this is Bakura. He's the reason I was wondering if you'd finished the Puzzle. Bakura sorta appeared a few days ago and said he was from my Ring."

"Yami appeared and said he was from the Puzzle. He also claims to be the Pharaoh of Egypt."

"_'Claims'_?" raged Yami. "I _am_ Pharaoh!"

Bakura sneered. "Yeah, and I'm the King of Thieves."

"Really, I am! I ruled Egypt!"

Bakura rolled his eyes. "And I'm really the King of Thieves. I never said you _weren't_ pharaoh."

Yami stopped. "Oh."

Ryou laughed while Yugi just shook his head.

* * *

(whimpers) Why do I continue this again? I've botched it already, I just know it. Oh well. Review! 


	4. It Gets Better Eventually, Right?

Oh my goodness, I can't believe this is still getting reviews as recently as this summer. -hides face- I vowed long ago to never abandon a posted story if more than a couple of people wanted it continued, so...here goes. Very late, very short, and just as bad as the rest of it, but I finished it! Thanks so much for all the reviews and favourites.

* * *

While Yugi and Ryou (tried) to relax sprawled across Yugi's bed, Yami and Bakura lay on the floor going through books, magazines, anything in the room they could get their hands on. Bakura pointed out different modern inventions and explained them to Yami.

"It's called a car. It's pretty much a chariot that runs by itself, no horses."

"What? How is that even possible?"

"Really complicated machinery. There's a lot of it in this era. You should see their kitchens. A single person can run an entire household and still have leisure time."

Yami frowned at the magazine in his hands. "How do you know this much about this era already?"

Bakura smirked at him. "We're spirits; just because your physical brain doesn't exist anymore doesn't mean you can't use it. You should try it sometime."

"Why - you - I'll have your head, thief!" raged Yami.

"Try it, closet boy."

Yugi sighed and rolled onto his stomach, burying his face in the mattress. Everyone else had left, while Ryou stayed to keep him company. "What do we do?" mumbled Yugi. "How do we get rid of them?"

"I don't think we can," said Ryou. "We'll just have to put up with them as best we can."

"So basically we'll never have a sane day again."

"Probably not. But at least we're not alone in it."

"I guess. And at least he can duel. Sort of."

Ryou smiled. "It will get better." Yugi smiled back, feeling a little better in light of Ryou's optimism.

"You dare speak to royalty in that manner?!"

"Get mad all you want, even if you could do anything to me physically, it's a different time with different rules," sneered Bakura. "You're no better than I am right now, 'pharaoh.'"

Then again, optimism only lasted so long.


End file.
